


We Did It

by Phineasflynns



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BONCAS, BONCAS inspired fluff, M/M, Phil was so cute at the BONCAS okay, This is tooth rotting fluff lol bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: Dan is eager to congratulate Phil for winning his award, but Phil makes it clear it’s not just his award.





	

As soon as they’re out of sight of cameras and most other human beings, Dan throws his arms around Phil and screams, shaking him slightly.

 

“Phil, you’ve done it!!” He congratulates, and Phil’s cheeks turn a deeper pink, a nervous giggle escaping him when Dan’s lips meet his cheek. 

 

“ _ We’ve  _ done it.” Phil corrects, and Dan shakes his head, eyes sparkling with undisguised pride for his boyfriend, squeezing his free hand. 

 

“No Phil, you did. I can’t believe you-” He laughs and shakes Phil’s hand slightly. “You finally get the recognition that you deserve after working your ass off all these years, you get the recognition you deserve for all the creative and inspiring ideas you’ve had, and then what do you do?” He snorts, shaking his head and meeting Phil’s gaze once more. “You pull me up on stage with you.”

 

“Of course I did.” Phil replies, arms winding around Dan’s waist to pull him closer, and Dan giggles softly when he feels the corner of Phil’s award pressing into his lower spine. “Do you know why?”

 

Dan blinks back the stubborn tears pricking at his eyes, and he tilts his head slightly to the side.

 

“Because you love me?” He whispers, and Phil nods.

 

“Because I love you. You’re an incredible person, Dan, and we’ve spent this entire year together -and the six before it as well- and it wouldn’t be right to accept it without you when everything I do is with you.” He pauses, and chuckles softly. “Especially in this last year.”

 

Dan leans forward and presses his lips to Phil’s cheek, trailing them down to the corner of his mouth. Phil’s lips part slightly in anticipation, and Dan smirks, lips gently brushing against Phil’s skin when he speaks.

 

“You’re fucking incredible.” He breathes, and then he connects their lips. 

 

Phil immediately pulls him closer, and Dan slips his hands under Phil’s expensive jacket to fist his hands into Phil’s shirt instead, refusing to let him go, tears filling his eyes again.

 

“I’m so proud of you.” He whispers between kisses, and Phil’s heart flutters in his chest. 

 

Their lips part for a moment, gaze locking, and Phil’s free hand lifts, dragging gently through Dan’s hair, the hand holding the award remaining firmly around Dan’s waist.

 

“And I’m proud of you.” Phil replies, and Dan snorts out a soft but grateful laugh, bowing his head to meet Phil’s shoulder. 

 

“Thank you, Phil.” He whispers, and Phil presses a kiss to Dan’s head once more. They sit up properly when they hear a throat cleared, and turn to see a man standing a few feet away, looking quite embarrassed to have to interrupt them.

 

“You guys were nominated again, you have to go back out to your seats. Sorry.” He says, and their cheeks burn immediately, both releasing each other and nodding.

 

“Right- sorry.” Dan says, and the man turns and scurries away. 

 

“Dan?” Phil says, and when Dan turns Phil kisses him again, a quick and gentle press of the lips that leaves Dan wanting more. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Dan breathes, and Phil grins and gestures toward the exit that leads back toward their seats. 

 

They exchange a glance, and then turn and walk back out into the crowd to take their seats.


End file.
